The Dance
by Rogan Fan
Summary: Rogue is reluctantly dragged to a formal school dance by Jubilee. When no one asks Rogue to dance for fear of her skin, she decides to leave. That's when Logan shows up and he leaves everyone gawking. Can he make her night a little better? Rogan - true characters. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Happy New Year! I thought I would start 2013 with my first ever story. I'm planning for it to only be a 2-parter at this point. I hope everyone likes it and reviews to let me know if it's any good! Thanks for taking time to check it out ;)_

_Summary: Rogue is reluctantly dragged to a formal school dance by Jubilee. When no one asks Rogue to dance for fear of her skin, she decides to leave. That's when Logan shows up and he leaves everyone gawking. Can he make her night a little better? Rogan. Rated T for some language._

_Rogan Fan_**_  
The Dance  
Chapter 1_**

'_Ah don't know why Ah even came to this damn dance. Ah knew Ah would just be miserable. Who wants ta dance with a girl who could kill ya with her skin? Nobody that's who.'_

No one had asked Rogue to dance the whole night and she was about to leave as soon as she was sure Jubes wouldn't notice. Jubilation Lee. She loved that girl to death but right now she just wanted to strangle her. She was the reason Rogue was at the school social tonight. She was the one that dragged Rogue out of her comfy lounge clothes after Rogue had decided that a day of snuggling in bed with her favorite book would be the best thing to do while the lower level of the school was transformed into a dance club for the evening, complete with loud music, strobe lights, and gyrating couples.

'_At least it's not a gym with girls lined up on one wall and the boys another… though perhaps Ah would fit in better there.' _She thought sadly.

She sighed and looked down at her lap. Jubes really did do a great job with Rogue's tousled and curled hair, subtle but sexy makeup, and black satin nails. She even had a magnificent outfit specifically for Rogue: A long silky black sleeveless dress with corset and green lace over top the skirt and matching opera length black silk gloves. The beautiful skirt of the dress was pinned at her hip creating a sexy accent for her natural curves and a subtle peek at her long lean legs. She couldn't help the ebbing of her frustration with her best friend's poking and prodding when the dress was pulled from the closet followed by black lacy pumps with delicate bows to be tied around the ankles. She remembered looking at her image in the mirror, with mixed emotions: hope that someone really would be interested in dancing with her and fear that someone would actually ask; she was still so careful not to accidentally touch another person. Jubes had reassured her that everyone would be beside themselves wanting to dance with her and that she would have to use her powers just to get them off.

Rogue smiled remembering her best friend's expressive encouragement. She really did make Rogue feel confidant and even excited to go for once. Unfortunately, the evening had not gone quite the way they both had envisioned. Jubes was very supportive and danced with Rogue and Kitty first thing. She said they were the most important people in her life so they got the first few dances. It had been a lot of fun, but then Kitty and Jubes were swept away by other admirers while Rogue was left to find a place to sit and watch. She had pretty much been tucked away, alone in the corner at one of the tables set for two for the last hour.

She sighed again and made ready to leave when she was surprised by Logan's presence and all thought left her head. She watched as he entered the room, looked around for a brief moment before spotting her and making his way over. She didn't even notice the stillness of the others as they took notice of him as well; all she saw at that moment was Logan walking straight to her wearing a tailored, full piece suit. She noticed that he had even taken the time to trim his sideburns and facial hair. He was always handsome, but this ruggedly sexy, groomed stranger in front of her was simply breathtaking.

_'Wow…'_

"Hey Kid." His same ole gruff greeting as he plopped down beside her, beer in hand and everything.

Before she had a chance to respond, they heard giggling nearby and turned to see a group of girls huddled close together staring at The Wolverine, whispering and giggling to one another.

"I can hear every word you say ya know." he growled at them, sending them running, blushed expressions of embarrassment on their faces.

"Ah was about to ask who ya were and what ya had done with Logan, but never mind." Rogue chuckled.

He gave her a halfhearted glare before taking a swig of his Molson's.

"Chuck is what happened to me, the bastard. Told me he wouldn't ask me to babysit again for six months if I would wear this monkey suit and chaperone for an hour tonight. Damn. I look like a fuckin' pansy."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at his sour mood, even if it was completely understandable. The Wolverine simply did not participate in student functions at the school nor did he wear anything more fashionable than denim.

'_Probably the Professor's idea of slowly worming Logan into a teachin' job'_ Rogue thought.

"Logan, ya don't look lahke a pansy. Scott does."

They both looked over at the fearless leader and professor of Automechanics, who was currently wearing a baby blue and white tux and cringed. What the hell had he been thinking? His wife, Dr. Gray had obviously been behind the fruity nightmare, but he still didn't seem to mind the look too much.

"Darlin', he always looks like a pansy, he's just showin' it off tonight. Damn, I can't believe I agreed to this shit."

"Logan, if ya looked lahke a pansy, ya wouldn't have all the girls in here droolin' over ya."

"They're just horny teens, dry humpin' each other in public and getting extra ideas kid."

"Fahne, whatever, but Ah think ya're pullin' off the very ruggedly handsome look just fahne sugah."

She couldn't look at him as she spoke this last bit, even if they were close enough that it wasn't awkward for them to share such simple feelings. They had been through enough from the time he let her climb back in his truck in Laughlin City through the couple years there at the mansion to be that honest with one another. It's just that she was noticing his good looks a little more tonight (who could blame her?) and it unnerved her a bit.

Logan chuckled at her compliment and gave her a sincere half smile while really noticing her for the first time. He had been distracted when he first came in, pissed about his situation, but as always, being with her for a few minutes had calmed him down and he could pay attention to his non-threatening surroundings again.

"Say, why aren't you dancin' with some loser right now? I'm surprised they're not lined up after seein' ya all spiffed up tonight. You beat 'em all away already?"

"That's just it, they're all losers." She replied darkly, his attention not quite unnoticed by her though.

Logan frowned. "Kid, you never think or act like you're better than anyone. No matter how much better you really are. What's up?"

She was watching the dancers, obviously (to Logan anyway) wanting to be one herself.  
She sighed, angry at herself for not leaving before Logan showed up, even if she would have had to miss his sexy entrance, it just wasn't worth spilling her guts and getting pitied. He could always tell if something was wrong with her, if she was happy, if she was excited over a book, if she needed a damn punching bag, anything. The bastard.

"It's nothin' Logan, ya know Ah don't dance."

"Hasn't anyone asked you?" His voice serious.  
That got him an angry sigh.

"Ya know nobody wants ta get close enough ta dance with a girl with poison skin, one touch and you're in a coma or dead, don't be stupid Logan. Ah don't wanna dance with some hormone ridden jerk who's just gonna stomp all over my feet anyway."

He ignored her insult, knowing it wasn't really him she was angry with.  
"Well screw that. Just go ask someone, you'll be surprised how many really wanna dance with ya. They're just too scared of your spit-fire attitude and association with me to do it themselves, the sackless wonders."

She had lowered her head as he began talking, fiddling with her silk-clad fingers.

"Kid?"

"Ah already did Logan." He had never heard her voice so small before. "Three times. They all said they had promised their next dances away already. Ah saw the last guy ask three more girls before one agreed ta dance with him. That's when Ah decided Ah was done."

She heard him growl and smiled at him wistfully.

"Really, it's okay Sugah, Ah can't honestly blame them. Ah wasn't even gonna get out of bed today but Jubilee literally dragged meh here. Ah was just waiting for her ta be distracted so Ah could slip out peacefully when you walked in anyway. But then Ah had to stay long enough to commit the look of you in something other than denim or the X-suit to memory." she chuckle to him.

If he hadn't been so pissed he would have noticed how cute the sound coming from her rosy lips was instead of how the pain still showed in her eyes through the joke.

'Damn she's tough' he thought. Any other girl would have run crying for the ice-cream way before now. He was such an idiot for not seeing it before; if any of the guys in this room had any real dicks, there really would have been a line to dance with her tonight. She was getting way too good at hiding the pain that came with being shunned for her skin. He knew everyone really liked Rogue, but they had seen what she could do with one touch, to The Wolverine nonetheless. He still remembered feeling half dead when he woke up in the medical bay days after stabbing her in his sleep. He also remembered the look in her eyes every time someone flinched away from her after that. Everyone except Jubilee, he was thankful for that and never gave her a hard time simply for her loyalty to Rogue.

He watched her as she once again looked after the dancing couples moving around the room and something in his chest tightened. She deserved so much more. She was just a kid who wanted nothing more that to be accepted and touched. No one would have blamed her for being bitter and angry about her isolating skin, but she wasn't. She held too much pain in, but never let it out on others and did everything in her power to welcome new students and help out around the mansion. She wasn't a pushover either though. He had seen her tear into one of the boys her age for poking fun at a younger student; the bully had almost wet his pants. No one matched her in her lessons or training either. The latter probably had more to do with Logan's determination that she be able to protect herself with or without her power than anything else though. His training with Rogue was why the Professor wanted him to take a teaching position so badly, training the other students as well, but he just didn't stick around constantly the way a regular job called for.

As he watched her, he realized just how often he _was _away. She had matured more than he had realized, obviously due to the time span between visits. He always kept in touch with her on the road, but hearing her voice didn't give him any indication of the increasing beauty she possessed. Two years was nothing to his ageless perception, but for a growing kid, it sure made a difference. His gaze swept over the porcelain skin of her shoulders; the corset style dress hugging her enticing breasts, slender waist, and blooming hips; the bunched skirt revealing strong lean legs. He noticed the subtle makeup that enhanced her green eyes and beauty instead of reducing it like most girls' caked on mess. Her soft, tousled hair begged him to run his rough hands through it. It must have took hours of preparation for tonight, anticipation only building with every step, just to be wasted on scared little boys.

He was surprised by his changing thoughts of the kid, but they did nothing but reinforce his belief that she deserved to have a wonderful night, full of memories of dizzying spinning and sore feet.

He stood and extended his hand toward her. "C'mon Marie. Dance with me."

She looked up in surprise. 'Did he just say…"

"C'mon, I'm gonna show those idiotic dipshits what they're missing out on."

"N – No Logan, really Ah d-don't– "

"Marie, give me your hand before I grab you and carry you to that dance floor myself. You know I'll do it."

She just crossed her arms and glared at him for his audacity.

"Fine."

She jumped up as he made for her waist.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez Logan, ya always this pushy?" she asked, taking his hand.

"No. I don't usually ask first."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites! It was very encouraging to see and made me want to update so much more. I meant to have part two up _wayyy_ before now, but life and all that. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the dance concept :(

Rogan Fan  
**The Dance**  
**Part 2/2**

Logan led Rogue confidently toward the dance floor, pleased to notice her peaceful poise and the dignity with which she carried herself while finding her inner turmoil amusing. He could hear how fast her heart was pounding and smell the intense anxiety rolling off of her, but he ignored it, knowing her worries were unwarranted. Meanwhile, she was noticing just how many people were in the magnificent room, all of which it seemed were openly staring at the two with shocked expressions, pointing and whispering to one another.

_'Oh Lord, this is gonna be terrible! Ah don't dance and surely Logan has never done anythin' like this before. Ah can't picture the burley Wolverine dancin' even now. What the hell has gotten inta him? If this is just some sort of pity move on his part, Ah swear Ah'll kill him for makin' meh look like a fool in front of everyone. It's bad enough they don't wanna get close, but Ah don't want them laughin' at meh either. Well if they do, at least it'll be easy to avoid them...'_

Logan walked by the DJ first, Rogue's hand still gripped in his own. He briefly growled to "play somethin' a person can actually dance to, Bub" then lead her on to the dance floor. She again noticed the ever present gawking faces of her peers as she followed and grimaced at Kitty and Jubilee who were huddled together practically vibrating with glee. They were always asking about her and Logan's "relationship" and when she would tell them there wasn't one and call them pervs, they would just give her an all-knowing look that bugged the hell outta her.

_'Well it's gonna be sooo much fun being attacked and interrogated by them later. Not.'_

"Logan, really, Ah can't dance, this is just gonna be terrible. Ah appreciate your effort to try and make meh feel better but you really, _really_don't hafta do this Sugah. Ah don't care that nobody wanted to dance."

"Well I do. And give me some credit, kid, I'm not a complete animal."

'_Okay, that smirk he just gave me is a little comforting. Sort of.'_

He guided her with gentle ease to a beginning pose, swirling her slightly to face him, lifting her hand to rest on his shoulder and finally pulling her close, resting his own hand snuggly around her waist. He took her remaining hand in his again and paused briefly to look into her dread-filled eyes once more.

"You look like I just kicked your favorite kitten. Lighten up Darlin', this isn't supposed to be torture."

She ignored his efforts to lighten her mood. "Logan Ah can't do this. Ah don't know how."

"Shut up and just follow my lead Marie." And he was off, moving with a commanding skill that completely blindsided her. She couldn't do anything but look at him in astonishment as he swept her around the dance floor, making her feel as elegant as her borrowed attire with his newly revealed abilities. It was completely effortless with his lead and she soon found herself laughing with delighted mirth at the sensation. As the song (which she never even heard) ended, he dipped her gently and sat her on her feet once more as the last beat vanished.

"Where the hell did you _ever_learn to dance like that Logan?

He just shrugged, "You pick up on a few things here and there when you've lived as long as I have. Plus it comes in pretty handy when I'm trying to pick up a classier broad." He replied, wagging his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile lighting her face as he began moving again with the beginning of another song.

They danced for the next half hour straight and she couldn't name a single song that played. She was so lost in the smile on his face that came with seeing her completely thrilled with his actions. She was lost in the sensation of a firm masculine arm wrapped around her delicate frame and a hard body pressed against her softness, a feeling she was regularly deprived of. As they danced, the space between them steadily decreased until she was able to lay her head against his shoulder, close her eyes and surrender completely to his guidance. She focused on the pleasure of Logan's skilled control and the friction of her dress against her skin and let the rest of the world drift away for a while. She never felt the beginning ache in her feet because he kept her swirling around the room making her feel weightless. She never saw those gawking faces again which quickly turned sour with envy. Her two best friends couldn't have been more delighted.

It was nearing midnight, almost an hour after Logan led Rogue to dance when she decided that her feet had had enough. She didn't really want to stop, comical after the stubborn resistance she put up _against_starting in the first place, but she knew she would be paying dearly the next morning; She wasn't accustomed to strappy heels and they were already taking their toll from twirling around the room.

She and Logan walked back to their seats together and he laughed when she plopped down and immediately yanked off the shoes she had previously been so careful with.

"Feet sore?"

"Yeah. Completely your fault too, jerk." She grinned at him.

"That was my goal kid." He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet up unceremoniously and looked around for his beer. 'Oh well, it would be flat now anyway.'

It was at this time that Bobby chose to strut up and ask Rogue to dance.

"Oh, are all of your promised dances up now?" She asked innocently. Logan glared at the boy.

"Uhh, yep! Got all of those out of the way." Bobby replied cheerfully, looking expectantly at Rogue and ignoring the Wolverine.

"Well gee Bobby, it's too bad you didn't get a chance in the three hours Ah was here all alone earlier. Ah'm just too tired now. I think Ah'm gonna call it a night after that last dance. It would have been _awfully _hard to top anyway." She patted his arm patronizingly as she walked by, leaving him gaping at the rejection.

Logan just chuckled at the boy, still standing shocked, and walked out behind Rogue. He saw her walking away, lost in thought, barefoot and swinging her shoes in one hand.

_'Ah still can't believe what just happened. We've been close friends for two years and Ah never once imagined he was capable of such stunning dancing. It was… well damn, it was sexy. Lord, Ah can't start thinkin' this way again. Well. Too late. Who could blame meh after this though? Ugg Jubes and Kitty are gonna be nightmares. Why am Ah friends with them again?..."_

She was lost in the scent of Logan on her dress and recent memories of his embrace, trying desperately to stay detached, but already working on memorizing the way his arm felt around her waist.

"I'm proud of ya kid."

She turned at the sound of his voice, still smiling. "Why? Because Ah didn't fall on mah ass? That was your doing."

"Because you stood your own and didn't give iceboy a second chance when he didn't deserve one, the shithead." He caught up to her and they continued casually down the hall together.

"Yeah his face was pretty priceless wasn't it?" she laughed quietly.

They reached the fork in the hallway that would lead either to the kitchens or to the stairs for the upper level containing the bedrooms and paused.

"Thank you Logan. You really didn't have to do any of this… But I'm really glad you did. I had a wonderful time after all." She put her hand on his arm and steadied herself as she leaned on her toes and kissed him softly on his cheekbone, near the corner of his eye. Just briefly enough that her mutation didn't have time to register the contact.

He took her hand and spun her one last time letting her go in time to start walking backwards toward the stairs.

"Anytime kid. Goodnight."

"G'night Logan." She turned and was gone.

The odd feeling in Logan's chest hadn't faded yet, but he ignored it. After all, she was still just a kid and he just wanted to take care of her, make sure she was treated right and lived the carefree life a teen should have, a carefree life that she had been deprived of for too long. Yeah, he just wanted to take care of her like he promised. That was all…

"Fuck, I need another beer."

A/N: The End! I wanted to write Rogue and Logan in their strong friendship stage and while I got a few requests for bedroom scenes (and while I am all for those!) I thought it was a little early at this stage and Rogue is still a little too young in _this_ story… So what did everyone think? I would love to have some feedback since this was my first story. How is the writing style? Is it easy/confusing to follow? Etc.. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
